


Touch Me

by yucabell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dominate Kenma, Frottage, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, submissive kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucabell/pseuds/yucabell
Summary: It wasn't the first day of class, nor was it the first time they'd ever seen each other. They remembered one another from high school (Kenma recalled the terrifying stare that had been cast upon him a few years prior) and they spoke scarcely in class. But it was only their outward relationship. To everyone else, they were acquaintances.Little did they know that since the beginning of the school year, Kageyama Tobio and Kozume Kenma had been seeing each other. Not just in class, but in the hallway, in the park, on Skype.In each other’s bedrooms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To: makoto-is-a-good-boy  
> From: hqutie

The soft thrum of their university's clock awoke Kenma from his slumber, lifting his head blearily to gaze at the clock placed dead center in the front of the room. Eight AM classes were the worst and college classes were no exception. He'd arrived early just so he could sleep until class started, rather than arriving on time and immediately jumping into work. 

Coincidentally, Kageyama had the same idea. Arriving early to have time to decompress and prepare himself for the class. 

It wasn't the first day of class, nor was it the first time they'd ever seen each other. They remembered one another from high school (Kenma recalled the terrifying stare that had been cast upon him a few years prior) and they spoke scarcely in class. But it was only their outward relationship. To everyone else, they were acquaintances. 

Little did they know that since the beginning of the school year, Kageyama Tobio and Kozume Kenma had been seeing each other. Not just in class, but in the hallway, in the park, on Skype. 

In each other’s bedrooms.

And it so happened that one of these days, Kageyama approached Kenma before class with a clear blush dusted on his cheeks -- his eyes narrowed in what looked like frustration but Kenma had been aware enough to know what it truly meant. He was horny, if the shift in his step meant anything to the boy with the bi-colored hair. Kageyama altered his weight from one foot to the other, staring down at the ground with his lips pressed together, giving him an altogether sour appearance.  

“Can I help you…” The older boy droned out, keeping his eyes fixated on the clock. Thirty minutes until eight o’clock hit. They would be late. Kageyama straightened in surprise, like he was standing to attention after being acknowledged. He never thought he was obvious with his feelings and Kenma found it endearing. He could read the younger setter like a book.

Something which only continued to frustrate Kageyama, if his tone was any indication. “You know what I want, don’t you?” He sounded strained, like he hated he had to say it when Kenma already knew, but with the color rising to his cheeks it only made it all the more obvious he was enjoying it to some degree. 

“Of course I do.” Kenma started, lifting his head off his arms and tilting his head to the side almost giving a playful smile in response to the look Kageyama was giving off, like his feathers had been ruffled. “But we’re going to be late.” 

* * *

Pressing his lips to the underside of Kageyama’s neck, Kenma’s hands worked their way to his hips, pressing him closer to the door of the supply closet to avoid the dirty mop water and the bags of trash that had yet to be thrown out. He was a bit smaller than Kageyama, sure, but when they were in these situations -- all teeth and tongue and kisses and moans, their differences seemed insignificant. The younger man’s breath hitched as Kenma’s teeth worried into the skin on his neck, sure to leave a red mark that Kageyama wouldn’t be able to hide. Just how he liked it.

Kenma pulled back from his handiwork to hook his fingers on the waistband of Kageyama’s pants, springing his cock free with nothing but a little tug. Kenma’s was the next to free itself, both of Kageyama’s hands gripping Kenma’s own sweatpants to pull them down. They were both about comfort, something else they were surprised to learn they had in common. It had actually encouraged them to talk to one another on the first day of class; when they showed up wearing the exact same clothes. 

Kenma wasted no time in wrapping his hand around both their erections, pressing his body against Kageyama’s and forcing him to put more weight on the door. He would be damned if he let someone walk in on him jerking himself off, much less him  _ and _  Kageyama. The taller boy gasped almost immediately, one hand finding its way over his mouth to hide the burgeoning blush that threatened to reach his ears. 

His breath picked up, free hand reaching behind Kenma’s head to grip his hair, finding something to hold onto so he wouldn’t bang his fist on the door from how good it felt. 

“Look at you…” Kenma murmured, cat-like eyes watching Kageyama’s face while their cocks rubbed together, already starting to make a mess of pre over both their tips. He remained stoic with great concentration, instead focusing on Kageyama’s pleasure to keep himself from getting lost in it. “You look like you’re going to fall apart.” 

His blue eyes widened, breathing picking up while he leaned over Kenma, panting into his ear while the smaller male pressed them closer to the door, squishing them together while he sped up his ministrations. 

Kageyama’s breath hitched, right into the shell of Kenma’s ear and he shuddered in response, biting into the other’s neck to quiet himself while he kept up the jerking, wrist moving up and down to stroke them together. Kageyama’s hips thrust up into Kenma’s hand almost desperately, like he was afraid Kenma would stop and leave him desperately humping the air. But of course he wouldn’t do that, not when they were both worked up like this. 

Kenma gnawed at Kageyama’s neck once more, breathing against his skin and tasting sweat as he licked up the side of the hickey he’d left. Kageyama wasn’t much of a talker, especially during these situations. He was all breaths and moans, little whimpers peppered throughout the session when Kenma slowed even just a little bit. 

He knew how badly Kageyama wanted this, how desperate he got when they couldn’t fuck for a while. It had been weeks with midterms looming over them, leaving it impossible for them to have time to ride and grind each other raw in their bedrooms. Kageyama didn’t often crave domination, but the longer he went without it the more needy he became. It had been so long at this point he was sure if they had lube available, Kageyama would be begging Kenma to fuck him against the wall. 

And Kenma didn’t necessarily hate that thought. Kageyama bracing himself against the door, spreading his legs wide and aching for the smaller male to shove his cock inside and spread him open, fill him up in the most delicious way. 

Kenma broke himself out of his fantasy in favor of the reality, Kageyama grabbing Kenma’s ass with boy hands and burying his face into Kenma’s neck while he desperately humped up against his hand, holding Kenma still in case he dared move away. He couldn’t help the noise that escaped him when Kageyama came, splattering Kenma’s shirt with come and sure to leave a stain. His noise was soft, whining, whereas Kageyama’s low, desperate groan reverberated off the walls. Kenma’s eyes finally fluttered close as he listened to Kageyama’s orgasm, jerking faster and making a bigger mess of their cocks with Kageyama’s cum now slicking up both their members. 

He breathed out through his nose, whimpering when he finally came as well, though his movements had left Kageyama an overstimulated mess; shaking against Kenma’s smaller body and breathing heavy against his hair, kissing on his temple lazily while Kenma jerked out the last few spurts of cum his body could offer. 

While they both came down from their post-orgasm haze, Kenma sighed at the mess of semen on his shirt and took it off, wearing nothing underneath but seeing as the shirt was already ruined he doubted it would be much help. He gently wrapped Kageyama’s cock with his dirtied shirt, attempting to clean him off as the other male groaned and arched his back, breathing out a soft “fuck” from the over-stimulation coursing through him. 

Kenma worked at cleaning himself off next, jerking himself a few times and paying no mind as he heard Kageyama audibly swallow from the sight. Kenma’s cock had become so addicting to him, if he hadn’t just came he would have dropped to his knees and begged for Kenma to fuck his mouth. When he looked over Kenma’s body, fully realizing that the other was going to have a hard time walking out like that, Kageyama’s cheeks flushed and he glanced to the side as he unzipped his jacket. 

The older boy was too busy looking at the mess on his shirt to notice what Kageyama was doing, but he looked up when it was thrust out towards him with both hands, looking past the jacket to stare at his kouhai with a deadpan expression. Kageyama had to be honest with him if he wanted him to take the gift. 

“I…” He started, taking a deep breath before looking at Kenma. “I want you to wear this, you can’t go out like that. Just give it back next time.” 

He blinked a little in surprise, though a small smile and a blush crawled their way up his face as he took the jacket, pulling it on over his bare chest and zipping it up snugly. 

“Thank you, Tobio-kun.” 

They returned to class five minutes late, Kageyama’s face dusted a bright red and Kenma wrapped snugly in the jacket Kageyama wore nearly every day. Neither of them acknowledged any of the knowing stares of their classmates, deigning instead to sit beside each other and hold hands under the desk; only half listening to the lecture. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the HQ Rarepair exchange 2017 for Liz! I hope it was alright. Neither of these are characters I've written for before so it was a bit of a struggle. I hope it's not too bad! Thanks for reading. ♥


End file.
